Ron Witwicky (SG)
"Dude, I'd seriously like to help you out...but...you know..." In the Shattered Glass universe, RON is a definite opposite of his raging drunk brother Sparkplug. Unfortunately, his distaste in his Sparkplug's parenting skills never translated to action. While the Prime universe versions of Ron and Judy Witwicky no doubt indulged in a few substances during their courtship (and some after), they never made it central to their existence. The same can't be said for the Shattered Glass universe versions of Ron and Judy. Instead they try to eek out a living as drug dealers, and are usually found stoned out of their minds on pot, acid, mushrooms and Quaaludes. Judy does most of the actual dealing while Ron smokes away the profits. One of these days they’re going to branch out and do something else, but not today. It’s never today. History Shattered Glass History Living mere blocks away from Sparkplug, Ron routinely saw the abuse his brother piled on his nephews. However, when Buster and Spike went over to Ron's, he usually just made them sing '70s rock or reenact scenes from movies to amuse himself. He routinely said he didn't want to interfere with his brother's parenting style because that would violate the laws of nature a la a twisted variation of the Prime directive. In reality, the primary reason for his complacency is because if he told the cops about Sparkplug, he would probably have to be interviewed by the cops. And being interviewed by cops while you're stoned out of your mind on pot, acid, mushrooms and Quaaludes is a major buzz kill. :"The gulf between concern and action is fairly wide when you have a decent pot growing operation to maintain." In 1998 Judy gave birth to Samuel Samuel sic "Butch" Witwicky. Benignly ignored by his pot-addled parents, Butch became a thief at an early age, idealizing his cooler cousins Spike and Buster. As he grew older, Butch become more independent, figuring himself too smart for the likes of his family, who are barely aware of his existence. Just before the rift to a mirror universe closed, Judy and Ron learned that their nephew Spike had been killed on the other side of that rift. While high, they decided they should "do something" about that, so, on a rampage, they drove their van through the Army barricade and through the rift before the Army could stop them. They immediately got lost, and once they sobered up they realized what a bad idea it had been to travel to another universe while stoned. Determined to make the best of it, they somehow wound up in Jersey, and now live out of their van under a bridge, still doing what they do best. Logs/Posts 2010 * December 14 - "Funeral For A ... Friend?" - DarkSpike gets the funeral he deserves category:2010 2012 * May 13 - "Overheard in Oregon" - Ron and Judy speculate about rumors going around in the United States Players Ron and Judy Witwicky are currently jointly temped by Bzero and SpikeWitwicky in the Shattered Glass TP. Category:Characters Category:TP-Only Category:Humans Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:Witwicky Family